nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovian boules
Lovian boules, Lovian petanque, or simply boules in Lovia, is a typically Lovian sport. Lovian boules is a form of boules where the goal is, while standing with the feet together in a special zone (the strip), to throw metal balls as close as possible to a small wooden ball called a cochonnet, or cotch. The game is normally played on hard dirt or gravel, but can also be played on grass or other surfaces. The game is related to the French petanque, the Italian bocce, and bowls in the Commonwealth. History Petanque has always been a popular sport in Lovia, especially in Noble City. In the 1920s, the famous West End Petanque Association was founded, increasing the sport's popularity. The original way of playing remained in the Noble City Bay Area, but was adjusted in other parts of the country. In Train Village, Newhaven, and Kinley, the sport was widely adapted, including several adjustments. The game became known as Lovian boules, Lovian petanque, or just boules. The game lost its importance in the late 1950s, and Noble City petanque became the best known variety of boules. In 1993 the original ruleset of Lovian boules was reintroduced in Noble City and June 2008, the game was finally adopted by a sports club, the Lord European Sport Association. Basic ruleset * The game is always played as singles. * Every player has two boules, though variations with two boules per player do exist. * The order of the players is decided by drawing straws. * A special area of the full width of the smallest side of the piste (the strip) is designated by a player or is already painted on the ground. * The first player throws the cotch 5 to 10 meters away and at least 1 meter from the playground's boundary. * He or she then throws the first boule (both feet must remain in the strip and on the ground until the boule lands), placing it as near to the cotch as possible. * An opponent then tries to throw his/her boule nearer to the cotch or to knock away the leading boule. * Then all other players throw their ball, until it is back to the first player, and so on. * The player whose ball is the closest to the cotch wins and gets two points. The player with the second closest ball gets one point. If both the closest and second closests boule belong to the same player, he/she receives four points instead of three. * If the closest boule from each team is equidistant from the jack then the team which played last plays again. * If the boules are still equidistant then the game is played over. * A boule hitting a boundary is dead and is removed from that end. On a piste marked with strings a boule is dead if it completely crosses the string. More data on the generally used pistes and boules: * Boules weigh between 600 and 800 grams and have a diameter between 7.05 and 8 cm. The diameter of the boule is chosen based on the size of the player's hand. The weight and hardness of the boule depends on the player's preference and playing style. "Pointers" tend to choose heavier and harder boules, while "shooters" often select lighter and softer boules. * The cotch or cochonnet is made of wood of synthetic material and has a diameter between 25 and 35 mm. Cothes are mostly painted in a fluorescent color. * The field or piste has a length of 7 to 12 meters and its width is between 4 and 7 meters. To one side, a zone covering the full width and of one meter length, is reserved for the players to throw their boules from, and is called the strip. Specific glossary Like any sport, Lovian boules has its own special vocabulary. These words are used to describe specific objects or places in the game: * boules *: The metal balls. * cotch or cochonnet''The cotch is often called 'jack' in the original petanque games, while 'cotch' is an expression only used in Lovia. *: The small wooden ball. * ''strip *: Zone from which the players throw their boules. The following are a list of common phrases with explanations: * to have the point or to have the four *: To have one or more boules placed closer to the cotch than those of the opponent(s). * pointing or placing *: To throw one's boule with the intent of stopping near the cotch. * shooting *: To throw one's boule at one of the opponent's boules to knock it out of play. This is often done when the opponent has pointed his/her boule very close to the cotch. * to lob *: To throw one's boule in a high arc so that when it lands it only rolls minimally. * à carreau *: A special feat in which the shooter knocks the opponent's boule out while leaving his boule at or very near the point of impact (pronounced car-o). * to do the bec *: Targeting one of your boules already in play and knocking it toward the jack. * game on the ground *: Meaning one team is lying in a match-winning position while an end is still in progress and will win unless their opponents change the situation. References and notes See also * Lord European Sport Association Category:Lovian boules